Relative positioning can be important in systems, such as in relative navigation systems where the relative position of two objects may be desired to be known. For example, relative positioning can be important in relative navigation between unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs). Generally, relative navigation requires precise relative positioning between the moving objects, such as between UAVs.